


Caught in the Act

by Ex_Mentis



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, peter parker is a screamer, the kids will play, when the parents are away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Mentis/pseuds/Ex_Mentis
Summary: Peter and his secret boyfriend Flash appear to have the Tower to themselves, so why not take advantage of the opportunity? Unfortunately, Peter's a bit of a screamer, and so doesn't notice when suddenly his parents are home and OH SHIT, FLASH, RUN!!!!





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my best bro in the universe, BBB35! Merry Christmas and enjoy this slightly cracky fic!

“ _Welcome home, Peter_ ,” the disembodied, Irish-accented voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. said as Peter and Flash stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse suite of Avengers Tower.

“Thanks, Fri,” Peter responded. “Dad and Pa home?”

“ _They’re both still in a meeting at the Triskelion. Money for take-out is on the kitchen counter_ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

Peter turned to look at his secret boyfriend with a mischievous grin, then glanced up at the ceiling and said, “Cool. Flash and I are gonna do some studying in my bedroom.” Peter then lead Flash across the massive common area and down a hallway that lead to the 16 year old’s bedroom.

Once inside, Peter closed the door and typed in a command into what Flash could only guess was a security-system access panel.

Peter then turned back around with a sly grin and said, “There. We should be good for an hour or two.”

Flash chuckled nervously. “Uh, good for what? Aren’t we studying?”

Peter slowly walked over to Flash, like a predator easing up on its prey. “Of course we’re studying.” Peter then leaned into Flash’s ear while reaching down to grope his boyfriend’s dick and whispered, “Human anatomy.”

Flash gulped and replied, “B-but what about your parents?”

“I activated a back-door security protocol that will alter any audio or video F.R.I.D.A.Y. might pick up to make it look like we’re just sitting together at my desk doing homework,” Peter explained as he gently placed light kisses along Flash’s jaw. “Built it myself.”

And with that, Flash’s hesitation disappeared in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Peter and threw them both on the bed, with himself on top.

“Then maybe we should study human anatomy, Petey. Thoroughly.”

Soon, clothes were tossed on the floor and bodies were slick with sweat and other things. Being the horny, virile teenagers they were, they were well into their third round when things went sideways.

Flash’s cock was pounding into Peter’s tight sphincter with a speed and force that only an enhanced human (such as Peter) could take. Every impact hit Peter’s prostate dead center, sending out vibrant shocks of pleasure across his body. And Peter was not content to keep it bottled in; the boy was a screamer.

“YES! OH GOD, YES! FLASH, OH FUCK, FLAAAASH!”

Between the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and Peter’s own cries, it’s no wonder they didn’t hear the warning beep Peter had programmed to alert him when his parents got home, or the sound of his parents calling out for him, and the sound of footsteps running for his room, hastened by Peter’s voice travelling through the air vents.

“PETER BENJAMIN STARK!”

…Well, that got their attention.

Flash and Peter froze in horror, both their eyes turning to Peter’s door now wide open and revealing the enraged faces of both his fathers.

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Break out the Mark 43,” Tony growled dangerously.

“Engaging the ‘Chastity Belt’,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

A split second later, an Iron Man suit flew through Peter’s window, pulled Flash off Peter, and encased the boy inside it.

“ _Chastity Belt stage 1 complete. Engaging stage two: Cold-Shower Protocol_.”

From inside the suit, Flash screamed as the suit was flooded with near-freezing water, instantly killing the young man’s boner.

“ _Chastity Belt stage two complete. Awaiting orders._ ”

Tony levelled a glare at his son. “I ought to castrate him, but blood is really hard to clean.” He then looked to the suit and said, “Take him home. I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

The suit nodded in confirmation before lifting off and flying back through the window.

All eyes were now on Peter.

“So! How was your day?” Tony asked with sarcastic eagerness.

It was so worth it.


End file.
